


Kneel

by Sweet_vodka_sip



Category: Captain America, MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Couple, M/M, Pre-existing couple, Switch Sex, Uncommon Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 23:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14123598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_vodka_sip/pseuds/Sweet_vodka_sip
Summary: What do I always say-?Also this is for my best friendI LOVE YOU SO SO MUCH





	Kneel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnotherUselessWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherUselessWriter/gifts).



Loki looked over at Bucky almost affectionately  
who was laying with his back facing the taller man  
"James?" He whispered "Are you asleep?"  
Bucky gave a snort "No, I'm too on edge with the storm"  
Loki sighed moving over the bed "Thought as much"  
he caressed thr others tense shoulders with care

Bucky felt himself smiling at his partners actions  
he leant to his touch, which felt dangerous "feels good"  
Loki grinned momentarily and ran his hands over Bucky's hips holding them loosely "I'm glad my love"

Loki was getting urges, but he didn't want to force it on  
His lover so he just ghosted behind him, their bodies touching and almost molded together, perfectly in sync  
Bucky knew what was going to happen but stayed backing up into Loki as much as possible, their limbs tangled "You know.. you're too good to me" he whispered, Loki scoffed at that comment rolling his eyes "I wouldn't treat you any other way my love" 

Bucky wanted to tease Loki, so he pressed back against  
His waist, "cheeky bastard" Loki hummed in a deep and intimate tone running his finger down Bucky's spine to his tailbone feeling him shudder with pleasure 

Bucky sat up and infront of Loki and raised a brow  
"should we do it again? Or" he was referring to sex  
Loki smirked smugly "Yes. yes we should"  
Bucky lay against his chest and kissed his lips  
Surprised at how much he was actually feeling  
He was usually numb to sexual feeling and needs

Loki wrapped one arm around the shorter man kissing him back alittle fast due to the pre existing mood  
Bucky groaned a little and caught on quickly to Loki's  
True intentions, the kissing grew in intensity as the two continued half grinding half hugging until Loki had to grab the lube from the drawer which he set on the pillow beside them, as the two got lost in another lustful kiss

Bucky broke from the kiss panting, his breath shaking as he opened his mouth to speak "I.. uh wanna"  
Loki hummed and smirked "Hmm? Do what?"  
Bucky exhaled and leant forward taking the male's member into his mouth slowly, starting to suck him off  
Loki let out a breathy and pleasured sigh playing with Bucky's hair, twirling his finger in the brown black locks

Loki let him do as he wanted, trying to stay quiet as he felt his tongue graze over the various sensitive points on his now hard cock, he bit his lip and watched before speaking "Come on, that's enough or I won't last"  
Bucky lifted his head up and the two kissed more 

Bucky felt himself hardening up too, Loki's strong grip on his waist not helping keep him cool, he whined and slowly moved into Loki's lap, neediness filling him

Loki groaned and held his hips down seeking friction  
He began to kiss along the other male's jawline sucking marks into his skin, feeling up his chest and down his sides feeling every scar and imperfection from all of his suffering, he moved his hand to gently rub over the male's shoulder feeling the coldness of metal but continuing, holding both of the male's hands

Bucky's heart fluttered each time he did something like that making sure he didn't squeeze to hard as he held them back, looking into the male's eyes "Y' make me crazy .." he groaned his face red and hot 

Loki snorted and kissed his lips moving his hands to the male's hips again "I'm sorry darling, I can't help it"  
They continued to rock against each other slowly  
Kissing lazily for awhile before Bucky rubbed his hand up Loki's chest, grinding down onto him again 

 

Bucky kissed Loki's chest, shoulder and neck gently pressing down into the male's lap desperate again  
"Oh my- mmnfh" Loki groaned and held him close  
Bumping his hips up causing Bucky to claw his back

Loki grabbed the lube and put alittle on his fingers  
Gently starting to stretch him out, starting on one finger working it inside kissing the male's neck, before working in another two fingers gradually, he kept three in at once pumping them and feeling for the male's prostate

Bucky winced and moaned out a little louder than he wanted too when Loki's fingers hit his spot, his hand shaking gripping the male's shoulder, leaning into him biting his neck whenever he felt himself close to making noise, his eyes closed tightly holding back greatly

"I think you're ready.." Loki purred lubing himself up with a groan gently guiding himself in with a gentle hiss of pleasure and also pain as Bucky clawed his shoulder harder, Bucky bit down hard starting to move on the male riding gently it felt amazing but also painful, he kept it up as Loki leaned back looking pleased

Bucky gained enough confidence to ride harder after a few minutes, he'd gagged himself with a shirt his hand on Loki's abs stabilizing himself as they got faster both making pleasured noises, though his were muffled by the shirt and his awkwardness "Good boy" Loki cooed

Loki changed positions and got behind him holding both of his hips thrusting into him, ripping the gag out "be loud and proud" he chuckled speeding up considerably

Bucky yelped and moaned out almost involuntarily gripping the bed with both hands as tight as possible accidentally breaking through the mattress in a place

Loki snarled and thrusted faster Bucky's reaction egging him on to pound harder, that happened to be an urge that he just couldn't fight, Bucky's moans getting more frequent and harder for him to hide just caused Loki more reasons to crave a climax

Bucky was a mess his hot forehead against the cold metal of his arm, his hair a tangled mess and mouth open letting lewd noises slip, jerking himself off with his other hand, as Loki fucked the hell out of him without stopping for anything, desperate for pleasure

Loki kept at it for almost 20 minutes before he let out a sudden gasp his breath becoming shaky "not.. not long"  
Bucky gripped the pillows the pleasure making it too hard to respond, his eyes closed again as he let out a scream of pleasure "L-Loki! Oh-" he stopped himself  
From creating too much noise, as Loki groaned

Bucky pressed back to Loki taking him deeper with a groan, Loki hissed again gripping Bucky's waist with both hands busting a load inside continuing to thrust, Bucky's volume grew and he clawed the sheets and came on his chest and the bed, the two slowed their noises dropping until they stopped

Loki pulled out and lay back holding Bucky close to his chest "Better?" He asked lovingly causing Bucky to grunt "of course.." the two cuddled for hours and held each other as they fell asleep.


End file.
